


Sharing an Office

by LeSalzir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gavin is an ass, Human Anatomy, M/M, Risky, Semi-Public Sex, no beta we die like men, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSalzir/pseuds/LeSalzir
Summary: Gavin Reed is an asshole. RK900 shuts him up.First Detroit: Become Human fic. For my friend A, you know who you are.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 58





	Sharing an Office

It was 5am. Fucking 5am when Detective Gavin Reed got the phone call. His low, almost unbearable words turned into full blown screams when the topic of the call was brought up. „You FUCKING WHAT?!“ An unfairly small cellphone was trapped between his fingers and his palm, wrapped with all the force he could bring up. „We’re sorry Detective Reed,“ a certain voice which could only belong to Jeffrey Fowler, said „But we have to comply with the law. I don’t have time for your constant nagging.“ „BUT-“ Gavin was cut off. Did that cuter Fowler really just hung up on him?! How dare he!   
He was sick to his stomach. Strolling through his kitchen, all Gavin could muster up enough power to keep down was a black coffee, made by Detroits most shit coffeemaker. These sick fuckers went through with that shit. Gavin couldn’t believe it. The car ride to the DPD was filled with the detective biting down hard onto his lip, mumbling sounds of annoyance to himself. The steering wheel was rapidly forced left and right, two hands hanging on tight, knuckles turning white. Gavin couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t. As he walked into the DPD, he was greeted by Fowler himself. Before the head of the DPD could say anything, detective Reed was already having his first fit. „How could you?! Why the FUCK should I share my new office with a talking toaster?!“ Hands still tightly clenched, Fowlers face turned sour. „Listen Detective Reed,“ the bigger man really had to control himself, otherwise he would have fired detective Reed right then and there. „It’s the new law. And you could really use some… company. See, we got all these new, nice little offices. Did you really think you get two desks, two computers and two chair all for yourself?“ The questioning glance Reed was met with, damn, it drove him even more mad. But what could he say? Yes boss, I want to be alone so I can dwell in my own sadness even more? No way. „Thought so. Please go to your office and start working, we will send your new partner after you.“ Pff, partner. My ass. Gavins face was that of a toddler, pouted lips and a firm stance. But there was nothing he could you. Well maybe there was, like blowing everything up. „FINE!“ Hands thrown into the air, Gavin stomped away to his new office. Which he had to share. With a fucking android. God. His body met his chair with such a force it shook the newly installed desk. The familiar beeping sound spiked through his constant, angry breathing. A fist was slammed into the table, as his door opened. As Gavin looked up, he wanted to shoot everyone around him. In front of him was the new RK900. Basically that tin can Conner, but „better“. But the detective had enough. „Hello detective Reed. I’m RK900. Your new partn-“ The android was cut off by the smaller man, jumping up and in front of him. A single digit pressing into the androids chest. „Listen here, you fucking toaster. Don’t talk to me. Don’t make any fucking sound, don’t even LOOK at me. Or I will make sure they pull the plug on you.“ Gavins face was full of rage, it was almost comical. But what pissed him more off was the fact that this walking ironing board just looked at him, straight into the eyes and walked off to the desk which was right infant if his own. That fucker made hims-itself at home. In HIS office. The detective wanted to turn around and kill that thing in an instance, as he was met with the piercing eyes of Fowler. Even though a glass door was separating the two of them, this glance was clear. „I KNOW!“ was all the detective could muster up before he plumped himself into his chair again. Looking defeated, he started to sort through some files, listening to music all the while this tin can stared at him from time to time. Fucking androids…It was a long and hard and unbearable week for Gavin Reed. He overlooked some evidence „But luckily we had RK900 who gathered them for you“, was all that Fowler said that day, and everything pissed him off even more. At least that toaster understood it. It didn’t talk to him all week, only awkwardly stared at him from time to time. He was left alone. But still, the pure presence of an android made him go off like a bomb. He hated it. He hated RK900 so fucking much. And it all got worse when the android decided to talk to him one day. „Detective Reed, it’s only in both our interest if we would start talking and working together. I’m your partner after all.“ BONK was all RK900 got as a response. An empty coffee cup thrown to his head. Great. „Detective Reed, stop behaving like a child. As far as my informations are correct, you’re 37, not 5.“ That was it. The friction Gavin needed to go off. To blow up. To completely lose it. The smaller man shot up and tried to shove the tall android, to no avail. „Listen here you stupid fucking tin can!“ Gavin shouted at him, not caring if someone would try to peek at what’s going on. „You ain’t my fucking partner! You’re nothing but a walking coffeemaker! Fuck, even my 5 buck coffeemaker at home is better than you! So fuck off!“ With all his strength, the android still didn’t budge. „What the fuck, get outta here you fucker!“ Now both hands on artificial skin, Gavin’s rage was only fueled on further. It all came to a sudden halt when a strong, big hand caught both of his wrists and pinned them up. Purely in shock, the detective looked up. Big, brown and piercing eyes met his, it made him nervous. Anxious. „Detective, I was told you were…special. I was told you hate androids. But you’re really not that smart.“ There it was. Another spark for Gavins fuse. „The fuck did you say?!“ He tried ti break free, looking a fish that was caught and reeled in. But the grip only got tighter. Fuck, he didn’t care. It started to hurt but Gavin still trashed around. „I’be been analyzing what you’ve actually been doing on your phone whenever we worked.“ The color in Gavins face faded. he stood still. Caught, like a raccoon that tried to steal some food off a picnic table in broad daylight. The smaller man gulped. His threat felt like it was closing. „Despite you stating you hate androids so much, your browser history reveals that you, in fact, actually seem to enjoy the company a lot.“ Was that fucker smirking?! Was that walking toaster really smirking at him?! „What the FUCK do you mean?!“ The trashing around started again. But this time RK900 forced Gavin to back up until the back of the now helpless man pressed against the wall. He would never say it out loud, but right now fear was creeping into Gavins head. An android would never kill a human, right? Right? „It’s almost comical how you always state to want to kill me, but at the end of the day all that you search for is my model number on those websites you’ve been visiting.“ Well fuck. If that android didn’t want to kill him, Gavin would likely do that now himself. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead. While he tried to maintain eye contact, he couldn’t help but notice the wandering eyes of the android. He followed their lead, only to fall in complete shock. RK900 was staring down at him only to be greeted with the sight of Gavins full erected and almost painful boner. Oh god fuck, his dick always picked the worst situations to try to get some attention. „Even now, even when I can sense that your stress levels are at an alarming rate, you still can’t think of anything else. Pathetic.“

That damn thing smirked again. But Gavin couldn’t talk. All he could do was letting out a small whimper. Almost unnoticeable. Little beads of sweat started to roll down his face, which was now flushed red. His ears were burning and that damn android came closer. And closer. And closer. „AH-!“ This small but, for Gavins taste, pathetic sound came out of him as RK900 pressed a leg between his thigh, giving his cock some friction. „Listen, detective Reed. You have two choices. One, you can submit. I will fulfill your dirty fantasy of an… what did you search? Oh yeah, hot young twink gets fucked in the office creampie android, and you will respect me and finally acknowledge I’m just as human as you. Or…“ Gavin started to try to move his legs, trying to get away from this… whatever this was now. But the more he moved, the more a moan wanted to creep out of him. No fucking way. „Or, you will continue to behave like a child and I will make sure Fowler will know what a weird new fetish you have.“ Fuck. Wait. What? „I thoug-ah.. I thought androids weren’t allowed to fucking blackmail humans. You were supposed to be nice.“ Gavin was proud of finally have found his voice again. A small victorious smirk crossed his mouth. But that smirk faded quickly. „Well, androids weren’t supposed to have a desire and fuck humans, but apparently you don’t care about that as well.“ No way in winning that argument. The toaster was right. Gavin always thought androids were nothing more but machines that pretended to be human. No emotions allowed. But when he started to watch these… videos, his min ran haywire when he thought about how androids could want sex. How androids could just fuck him senseless. 

His train of thought was interrupted by the cold and harsh feeling of new plaster on his face. RK900 has turned him around and shoved him face first into the wall. Both hands now held tightly behind his back, Gavins breathing started to become louder and more erratic. With his face in shock, he tried to fight himself free as he felt the first button of his pants being opened. „Now, will you submit or should I tell everyone how hot you think androids are?“ A big huff left Gavins throat. And his body made the decision for him. Never ever wanted the detective to submit to a tin can, but his body arched his back automatically, legs spreading further apart and ass sticking itself out. God damnit. How he hated his body. „Good. I will take that as a yes to the first option.“ Gavin really wanted to set this this thing on fire. Or himself. Or everyone else. Another, louder moaned escaped his lips as his aching cock was freed from his pants and hitting the cold air of the office. A familiar sound of metal clicking and clothing shifting, paired with the feeling of rough cloth seeping down his legs indicated what RK900 was doing. With his pants now hooked around his ankles, he thought he really must have looked like a bitch in heat. „You fucker, I fucking ha-“ The sentence as cut off by a sharp inhale, caused by a creepily warm finger circling his tight ring of muscles. „I must tell you detective. You better be quiet. It would be a shame if anyone would see you taking advantage of an android.“ Gavin wanted to scream, to shout all his rage out, but it all turned into lust as the first digit was pushed into him. RK900 quickly put his hand over Gavins mouth, the other one still fixating the hands of the smaller man. „I said you have to be quiet.“ As the finger started moving, ousting further and further, the erratic breathing of Gavin became louder and louder, gasps turning into moans. The second finger was added and Gavins entire body shivered. He was now trembling with lust, his body growing hotter and hotter, he was convinced he could explode. But the android stood still, working the body of his partner open. With a quick flick of his fingers in an upward motion, Gavin moaned. Loud. The hand over his mouth suddenly covered his nose, blocking his airways. „Detective Reed, be quiet. I know you’re not good at following orders, but it would be better if you would this one time.“ Just as Gavins vision started to blur, little tears forming at the corner of his eyes, RK900 stopped blocking his nose. Another big breath was met with a whimper as the two fingers were removed. Oh how he hated his body. How he hated his body for desperately trying to back up, searching for more. More of this wonderful full feeling, more of… fuck. More of this android. He couldn’t believe he just thought that. He jerked forward in shock as he felt the tip of… Fuck is that a penis? androids really do be having fucking dicks now?! The cock felt above average. The head felt way too big for his barely opened hole. „Hmmmmpf-!“ The detective tried to speak, to tell the android it won’t fit. But all that he was met was the hand over his mouth forcing his head up and a whisper against his ear. „I know what you’re thinking. I can sense your stress levels, detective. But trust me, I saw all those little things you like. You really shouldn’t look at pornography at work.“ He forced his own head down in shame, trembling even more than before. The head slowly pressed more and more against his anus, Gavin didn’t even try to make it easy. He couldn’t. He was breathing so hard, he couldn’t really relax. If it wasn’t for the hand, he would have screamed through the entire DPD. The head passed the tight ring of muscles and no, RK900 didn’t stop to let him adjust. That fucking walking toaster just shoved it deeper, inch by inch. Slowly, but never truly stopping. 

Gavins entire body didn’t even try to fight it. It felt like his ass was devouring every single inch.   
As he finally was able to feel it end, his body felt like it was going mush and his dick was leaking like crazy. But when it started to move, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. The sounds that slipped out of his mouth were lewd, filthy and loud. Quickly, Rk900 pulled his 7inch dick out of his partner, which made Gavin shiver even more. „Detective. I said you have to be quiet.“ It was such a strong voice but Gavin could sense… something. Like a small huff, a small breath. He was able to free one of his hands from the tight grip of the android, but little did RK900 knew, he wouldn’t try to break free. In fact, Gavin probably lost it entirely, he grabbed his own cheek and spread it lightly apart, making him look even more horny and pathetic than he already was. „Hm. Never thought I would see detective Gavin Reed spreading his ass for an android.“ That fucking thing was smirking, he could tell it. Fucking toaster. But what could he do? He really just wanted to get fucked senseless. In his office. At work. God, he truly was a pervert, wasn’t he? Of course the hand over his mouth clasped even more shut as RK900 entered him again. Tears were now slowly rolling down, it was utter bliss. His dick felt neglected, but as Gavin tried t reach down, he could hear a clear and… out of breath? Yes, out of breath voice. „No.“ That’s all he had to hear in order to not try again. RK900 quickly picked up speed, ravishing Gavin Reeds hole. It’s like a fantasy coming true, leaving the detective almost going limp, moaning, whimpering. And the worst was, Gavin wouldn’t be able to last much longer. This familiar feeling in his gut started to grow and grow, faster and faster, until he completely tensed up and if it wasn’t for the android, he would have been standing up straight by now. The load was spilled all over Gavins shirt and the new wall. Great. He would have to think of an excuse for that stain later. But it wasn’t a human he was fucking. A human would have probably lost it, feeling the muscles spasm around their cock. Not with an android. That thing just pumped merciless into him, no sign of stopping. It was a ruthless pace, the detective now looking like a fuck toy, starting to meet every single thrust RK900 gave him. The end was quick. He swore he heard the android gasp, but RK900 of course denied it later. The pace started to get out of rhythm, the hand still covering his mouth started to shake a little bit. Almost unnoticeable. And then it was shoved completely in, down to smooth, artificial skin. It made Gavins body tense up again and if his dick wouldn’t have been already milked dry, he could have come again right then and there. He shivered again as he felt some spilling out of his ass. A white liquid-ish substance was slowly dripping down his thighs, all the while he could feel slowly getting filled. Rk900 was truly spilling it into his ass, huh? Damn, now Gavin was truly his bitch in heat. As RK900 pulled out, more liquid gushed out, ruining Gavins pants. Both hands on his body were removed, which made Gavin slowly sink down onto the floor. His knees were too weak. „You should dress yourself. It’s 10:20 am, Lt. Anderson will walk past this door to get coffee. It would be a shame if he would see you, Gavin Reed, on the floor, half naked and full of my semen.“ All the android did was fixing his tie while slowly sitting back down onto his chair. 

Of course Gavin quickly pulled himself up and tried to look as normal as he could. He was furious but.. No, nope nope nope. Don’t even start to think this was hot as fuck and you want to do that again. „Anything to complain about, detective Reed?“ The android stared at him, smirking, over the computers. RK900 was met with a deadly stare, Gavin biting his own lips hard. He didn’t say anything. „Good.“

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it's my first time writing anything Detroit: Become Human related, androids are confusing.


End file.
